


You Belong to Heaven

by accol



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Rimming, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Soulless Sam Winchester, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck Shurley drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published at fivesentencesmut.

_Anonymous asked: Chuck Shurley/Michael, Michael pays Chuck a visit in young!John’s body, fucking the prophet against a wall to remind him on whose side he is._

Those huge, hazel eyes stared him down until Chuck was backed up against the living room wall; he stumbled over a pile of unread mail and his bathrobe slipped open to reveal boxer shorts with a huge smiley face across the crotch.  He blushed as Michael smirked at him with those lips… Chuck started thinking he should write some about those lips doing things, anything really, talking, smiling, sucking cock.

“I thought I’d stop by, Chuck,” Michael said, letting those lips wrap around the sound of Chuck’s name in a way that was utterly profane and had Chuck’s smiley face looking like it was trying to stick out its tongue.  “And remind you that you belong to Heaven, and that means that you very clearly belong to  me .”

Chuck’s head nodded loosely on his neck and his own tongue felt like it had grown three sizes.  “I… I do?”  He stuttered his question as Michael’s warm hand slid inside Chuck’s boxers to meet the real Mr. Happy.  “I do,” Chuck moaned.


	2. Chapter 2

_Anonymous asked: supernatural, chuck/crowley, chuck fucks crowley while the demon is just waking up_

The buzz of the too-early morning was in his ears (bloody birds, every time), and a wash of sour breath pulsed over his shoulder. Chuck’s cock was slipping against the cleft of his arse and the prophet’s annoying huffs of pleasure competed with the bloody chirping birds. 

“For the love of,” Crowley muttered, pulling the pillow over his head… but he arched his back slightly, waking up the rest of the way to the feel of Chuck’s morning wood slipping past his hole. He arched more since, if Chuck wasn’t going to let him go back to sleep, he might as well do this properly; fortunately Chuck took the hint and gasped as he pushed a slick finger past Crowley’s pucker. Crowley growled, bearing back upon Chuck’s measly one finger, fucking himself open with the pillow still darkening his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Anonymous asked: Chuck/Crowley - powerplay_

Chuck’s palms were sweating… I mean, okay, Crowley told him he had to do this (or else) and probably the fact that Crowley could get a hellhound here in about two nanoseconds was making Chuck have a little performance anxiety.  He shifted the whip into his left hand, and then put it back in his right, neither felt comfortable; Crowley looked back over his shoulder and wiggled his ass at Chuck.

“I have been such a bad, bad boy, Prophet, and I think you should  punish me .”  Crowley was starting to get annoyed.

“Y—yeah, you are bad.  You’re a bad demon and I’m gonna whip you,” Chuck stammered, feeling ridiculous; they’d done something like this just the other day but with the roles reversed and Chuck had been incoherent with pleasure as Crowley’s hand had repeatedly found his skin.

Crowley rolled his eyes, but Chuck could see his hand between his legs, moving fast on his cock; and Chuck raised the whip… he could totally do this, whip the king of hell until he came and then paint his skin with his own come.  Definitely.  Maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

_Anonymous asked: chuck/crowley, crowley appreciates what a depraved mind chuck got when he lets the prophet top every once in a while_

“I wrote something… about us,” Chuck mumbled, looking at Crowley with those wide, watery eyes and then clearing his throat.  “You were sort of tied to this giant, iron circle thing and I… I, well, it was really hot, the way you were basically _screaming_.  Maybe one of the best things I’ve ever written.  I was going to keep it for myself, just to, you know, masturbate—”

Crowley chuckled, “If you wrote it, it must be true,  _ Prophet _ .”  He indulged the wavy-haired, doughy-bellied writer and chained himself to the bedframe, face down with his arse open and available to this little man.  “Do your worst.  Use me like in your little story.”

Chuck’s stuttering breaths washed over Crowley’s back as he tentatively rubbed his fingertip over Crowley’s hole, gasping as Crowley opened for him, swallowing him as the chains rattled.

“I said your  _ worst _ ,” Crowley growled, pushing his hips off the bed to urge Chuck on with it.


	5. Chapter 5

_Anonymous asked: crowley/chuck/cas, alpha!crowley just loves how cas and chuck will go into heat at the same time and beg for his cock; while fucking one crowley orders the other to either rim crowley or have the one fucked rim the other._

“That’s it.  Get him ready for me, Castiel.  Tongue him wide open so I can fuck him full of come,” Crowley growled, voice barely audible over the slap of his skin on the angel’s.  Each brutal snap of his hips drove him deep into Castiel’s begging hole and drove Cas’ mouth forward onto the prophet’s arse, sending both of them into a gibbering, drooling mess, speaking in tongues as they say.  Crowley smirked as Chuck tried to ask for his turn, but all that came out of his mouth was a whimper as Castiel shoved his tongue deeper, those full lips manufacturing a tiny reflection of the fucking that he was receiving from Crowley.

Crowley grunted as he orgasmed, pushing Castiel off of him and watching his come leak from his still gaping hole.  “Lick it out, Prophet, and then it’s your turn.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dubcon related to slavery.

_Anonymous asked: Chuck Shurley/Lucifer, Chuck is Lucifer’s master, but is he really? (slave!au)_

“Fuck me,” Chuck ordered, reaching back and holding his ass open.  Chuck wasn’t the world’s most patient guy, feeling the preemptive tingle of his hole in the moments before his man would push inside him; he’d paid extra for this one, preternaturally talented with his cock and hard at a word from Chuck.  

The stretch came then, slow and slick, always right on the edge of what Chuck could handle before he would go insane with the feeling; it was almost enough that Chuck would let this one have his freedom… but he wasn’t about to let this kind of fucking get away.  

“Does Master want more?” the smooth voice asked, and Chuck was suddenly filled with the ache of cold, and his slave’s fingertips pulled cruelly at his hips, driving the frozen length of him deeper and deeper.

Chuck’s only answer was the silent ‘O’ of his groan as his precome was driven from his cock.


	7. Chapter 7

_Anonymous asked: chuck/benny, rough sex_

Chuck retreated, backing up until he bumped against the kitchen counter, knocking over a week’s worth of coffee mugs in the process; a shard of pottery cut his palm and he let out a yelp.

“Now, why don’t you let me have a look at that,” Benny drawled, his eyes and nostrils flaring.  “Just a little look.”  

Benny tugged Chuck into his arms by the wrist, licking away the droplets of blood that pooled in his palm until their bodies both responded, quickening and hardening, pupils going wide with the unexpected thirst.

“Do you want, uh,” Chuck cleared his throat, “to, um, go upstairs?”  

But Benny already was flipping him over the kitchen table, throwing the pile of newspapers and girlie mags to the floor, tearing Chuck’s bathrobe off and forcing his hungry mouth against Chuck’s hole.  Then Benny’s cock was stretching him wide as he held onto the edge of the table for dear life, a porno magazine open to a picture of some busty asian girl on the floor underneath them as Benny thrust into him until the table creaked.


	8. Chapter 8

_Anonymous asked: Chuck/Dean — Now that Chuck knows what he wrote is real, he seeks out Dean who is currently pulling tricks and pays him for his services_

“Chuck,” Dean said with exasperation evident in his voice.  “I’m working.  What do you want?”

“How much?” Chuck asked, his voice cracking; he forced himself to look Dean in the eyes because this was definitely no joke, and he _knew_ (really  knew , because that was Chuck’s curse that he always  _knew_ ) that Dean wasn’t just undercover for some monster hunting here, he was  _really_ working this corner.  Chuck had written one too many fade-to-black scenes of Dean with the bartender, with the waitress, with the entire sorority… he knew every little thing Dean could do with those lips of his and lips were just a start, so Chuck had emptied out the shoebox of cash he had stashed under the sink and here he was, asking for Dean to do his magic all over Chuck’s quivering, nervous body.

“For you?”  Dean finally smiled and looked around to see if they were alone as he pulled Chuck into the shadows of the alley.  “Promise no writing this down, and I’ll give you one for free.”


	9. Chapter 9

_Anonymous asked: Chuck/Sam, soulless!Sam fucks Chuck roughly against a wall and Chuck loves every second of it._

You’d think that seeing this coming six months and 20,000 written words ago would have taken off the edge of it, but no.  Nothing could have prepared Chuck for the feel of Sam Winchester, skin stretched taut over muscle, dick thrusting in to the hilt as Chuck panted against his fading wallpaper.  His bathrobe was bunched between them, worn terry cloth scratching at him every time Sam shoved inside him.  Chuck looked back, watching Sam’s nearly emotionless face as he himself watched his cock disappear into Chuck’s ass, and Chuck shuddered.  He was being used by God, and now he was being used by Sam — soul trapped in the pit, body gifted like a superhero — and Chuck whimpered.


	10. Chapter 10

_Anonymous asked: Chuck/Sam, Chuck gives Sam his very first rimjob_

“Mistress Magda gave me an idea when we were chatting the other night,” Chuck said, pushing on Sam’s massive form and trying to get him to roll over.  

Sam let Chuck push him onto his stomach, muffling his groan of exasperation in the pillow.  “Please don’t tell me that you’re talking to a phone sex operator about me, Chuck.  That’s just weird.”

Chuck nodded quietly that, yes, perhaps it was a little weird to pay $1.99 per minute to tell someone who was probably sitting in a cubicle in Sarasota that he knew this guy with a fantastic ass and all he wanted to do was stick his tongue in it.  Sam didn’t see the nod, but he did stiffen when Chuck dove in, spreading Sam’s cheeks and poking at his pucker with the tip of his tongue.  

“She told me exactly what to do.  Don’t worry,” Chuck said, licking a broad stripe across Sam’s hole and smiling when Sam groaned again.


	11. Chapter 11

_Anonymous asked: Chuck/Dean/Sam - alpha!Chuck takes care of his omegas while they’re in heat_

He really wondered if he was going to go all  _Orchid Thief-Adaptation_ and write this into his next book… he really WANTED to write this because, seriously, how else was anyone going to ever even remotely believe he had two needy omegas and the only dick in the world they wanted was his.  

Chuck knew Dean could whine, but Sam whining was new… so Chuck took care of him first out of surprise more than anything, sliding into his wet warmth until Sam clenched and writhed beneath him.  Dean hadn’t been able to wait, two fingers in his hole as he watched Chuck’s cock slaking Sam’s immediate need; but Chuck felt like he was going to be swallowed whole when Dean got his turn, dragging Chuck close with ankles locked around Chuck’s back.  It didn’t take more than a few attempts to aim his thrusts before Chuck had Dean spasming too, come leaking from the slit of his cock as Chuck milked it from him.  By now, Sam was ready again, the reddened rim of his ass begging for the press of Chuck’s cock, and Chuck decided that he himself didn’t believe this was actually happening.    


End file.
